Misunderstanding
by Joker0717
Summary: Ichino olvidó algo en los vestuarios del club así que antes de dejar la escuela, regresa en compañía de Aoyama para recuperarlo. Poco antes de llegar a la puerta de los vestuarios oyen un grito. Pese a la sorpresa no dudan en abrirla, pero la escena que los recibe los deja sin palabras.


Hello~!

En esta hermosa tarde de domingo (al menos en mi país) les traigo esta historia, la cual fue la primera de todas que escribi sobre Inazuma. Tiene mas de un año, ya que la escribí en Febrero del año pasado cuando habia empezado a mirar IE GO. Al ser la primera que escribía y la primera historia que escribía en general después de mucho tiempo no me salió algo super hermoso y bien escrito. Le hice un par de cambios pero mantuve el 99% de la escrita original. Decidi publicarla pq justamente fue la primera historia que escribí así que me parecía injusto no darla a conocer, ya que fue el inicio de una serie de historias de IE. Además tiene como protagonistas a mis niños Ichino&Aoyama que amo con todo mi ser así que no podía dejarlos escondidos ;_; Sin mas, espero que les guste y disfruten su lectura! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

La campana había sonado minutos atrás anunciando el final del horario escolar, poco a poco los miembros de cada club finalizaban sus prácticas y, después de organizar todas sus pertenencias, se disponían a regresar a casa.

Dos jóvenes corrían a toda marcha en dirección al club de fútbol, el moreno y más pequeño hacía un gran esfuerzo en seguirle el trote a su compañero

—I… Ichi… Ichino, mas despacio…

Hizo oídos sordos al pedido de su amigo que poco a poco se iba quedando atrás. Al llegar a la entrada del club se tomó su tiempo para tomar un poco de aire y calmar su respiración. Estaba tan concentrado en llegar que mientras corría ignoró por completo lo cansado que estaba por la práctica del día. Aoyama subía las escaleras con dificultad, al llegar al último escalón se dejó caer, rendido por el cansancio.

—No es para tanto. —Se acercó al pequeño mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones de su uniforme.

—¿Qué no es…? —Aoyama se levantó de golpe y lo tomó por el cuello de su uniforme—. Venimos corriendo desde la entrada de la escuela, no hacen ni veinte minutos que terminamos el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento de Kidou ¿y te parece que no es para tanto? ¿Acaso te das cuenta a qué velocidad corrías? —Ichino se sorprendió al ver lo enojado que estaba su compañero.

—Lo siento. —Sonrió mientras despeinaba al pequeño, el cual trataba de mantener el ceño fruncido mientras su compañero acariciaba su cabello.

Entraron al club y como era de esperarse, estaba vacío, sus demás compañeros ya deberían estar camino a casa. Sin más se dirigieron a los vestuarios.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo perdiste aquí? —Una vez mas Aoyama intentaba seguirle el paso a Ichino, quien caminaba apresurado.

—Sí, antes de la práctica revisé mi uniforme y estaba en uno de los bolsillos.

Unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta de los vestuarios, oyeron un grito. Ambos se detuvieron asustados e intercambiaron miradas. Sin dudar, corrieron hacia la puerta y al abrirla vieron una escena que los dejó en shock.

Kirino estaba en el suelo, sus piernas estaban sobre uno de los bancos que usaban para dejar sus ropas mientras se cambiaban o simplemente sentarse a descansar antes de hacerlo, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo. El saco de su uniforme estaba abierto y su camisa aún no había sido abotonada, dejando expuesto su torso, en su rostro había una clara mueca de dolor. Sobre él, mirándolos con la misma expresión de espanto que ellos a él, estaba Shindou.

—Esto… no es lo que parece —Shindou tartamudeaba mientras se levantaba.

—¡Kirino!

—¡Kirino-senpai! —Corrieron hacia Kirino, mientras que Shindou se apartaba de este.

—Ki… Kirino… —Intentó acercarse al defensa pero sus compañeros le dirigieron una mirada amenazadora, la cual lo hizo retroceder— Lo… lo siento… —Tomó su mochila y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Ouch… —Kirino se frotaba la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de sus juniors.

—Senpai… —Ambos lo observaban preocupados.

—No puedo creer que Shindou-senpai sea capaz de algo así. —Aoyama estaba furioso.

—¿Huh? ¿Capaz de qué? —Comenzó a abotonarse la camisa—. ¿De qué estás hablando Ao..? ¡Ouch! —El dolor repentino que sintió hizo con que cayera sobre el banco—. Mi tobillo… creo que lo torcí.

¡¿O-otra vez?! —dijeron al unísono

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, no dejaban de pensar en lo que había sucedido esa tarde en el vestuario. Querían creer que su capitán no era ese tipo de persona, pero sus ojos vieron claramente aquella escena, la cual, por más que intentaran, no podían borrar de su mente. Tras crear un sinfín de explicaciones aleatorias que lograran justificar tal acto e intercambiar ideas por teléfono, arriesgándose a ser descubiertos por sus padres en plena madrugada, lograron llegar a una conclusión y, con base en ella, un acuerdo. Estaba claro que su capitán estaba acosando al defensa del equipo, y estaba en ellos impedir que continuara haciéndolo. No permitirían que Shindou se acercara a Kirino de forma alguna, aunque tuvieran que emplear medidas extremas.

Ese día la práctica comenzó un poco más temprano para aquellos que ya llevaban más tiempo en el equipo. Aoyama observaba a Shindou por la ventana y apenas escuchó el sonido de la campana, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo del salón, junto a Ichino. Al llegar a los vestuarios, dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo y se cambiaron lo más rápido posible, cuanto más tiempo demoraran, más tiempo tenía Shindou para estar cerca de Kirino.

Ichino casi derriba a Tenma cuando este último estaba entrando a las instalaciones del club, junto a Shinsuke, observaron como sus compañeros bajaban las escaleras corriendo, sin entender que sucedía.

Respiraron aliviados al ver que Kirino aún no había entrado al campo a practicar, seguramente debido a la lesión que había sufrido el día anterior. Aoyama se sentó a su derecha en el banco e Ichino a su izquierda, en el suelo.

—¿Están bien? Están muy agitados.

—No queríamos… llegar tarde… —respondió Aoyama, intentando estabilizar su respiración.

—¿Cómo está tu pie, senpai? —Ichino notó que a su lado se encontraba una pequeña bolsa con hielo dentro - ¿No podrás jugar de nuevo?

—No no, esta vez no fue tan serio, no se preocupen. —Sonrió—. Es por eso que vine a practicar, vamos a jugar juntos el próximo partido.

Ambos sonrieron. Kirino, pese a ser mayor que ellos, siempre los había tratado con cariño, además de ser un gran defensa era también un gran amigo y alguien con quien podían contar para lo que necesitaran, el no estar presente en un partido era algo que los afectaría emocionalmente al no contar con su apoyo, para su suerte, no iba a ser así.

Su felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando notaron que alguien se acercaba a ellos, sus sonrisas se borraron de inmediato y fueron reemplazadas por una mirada seria e intimidante. Shindou se detuvo en seco, tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente.

No sabía qué hacer, mientras que Kirino le sonreía dulcemente, Aoyama e Ichino parecían estar a punto de saltarle al cuello como dos lobos a punto de matar a su presa para luego devorarla lentamente. Se mantuvo inmóvil. Quiso decir algo pero Ichino frunció aún más el ceño, lo cual hizo que involuntariamente retrocediera un paso. Kirino no entendía lo que sucedía. Shindou estaba asustado, eso estaba más que claro, ¿pero por qué? Siguió su mirada, la cual oscilaba entre Ichino y Aoyama.

—Shindou… ¿pasa algo? —Su voz hizo con que se sobresaltara.

—Q-quería saber… como te sentías… —respondió mirando hacia un lado.

—Estaba haciendo un poco de tiempo para comenzar a calentar.

—¿Quieres que te ayu…? —fue rápidamente interrumpido por Aoyama, el cual se levantó de golpe.

—No es necesario capitán, nosotros podemos calentar con él, ya que acabamos de llegar.

—A no ser que no quieras. —Ichino le dedico una triste mirada a Kirino.

—Claro que quiero —respondió alegre—. ¿Por qué no querría?

—Bueno, entonces los dejo, los espero en el campo. —Mantenía la mirada en el suelo mientras volteaba para volver al campo, donde Sangoku, Kurumada y Kurama lo esperaban.

El plan transcurría a la perfección, hasta ahora Shindou solamente había podido intercambiar unas palabras con Kirino. Luego de calentar, los tres se unieron a los demás. Como era costumbre, Kidou los dividió en dos equipos para que practicaran cada uno en una mitad de la cancha, sin embargo, debido a las quejas de dos de sus jugadores, tuvo que hacer algunos cambios en los equipos. Tenma y Shinsuke, los cuales en un principio hacían parte del equipo liderado por Shindou, ahora formaban parte del equipo de Kurama, ya que Aoyama e Ichino habían pedido que los cambiaran. No fue fácil. _«_ _Nunca hemos hecho equipo con Shindou_ _»_ no era razón suficiente para cambiar sus planes, pero luego de pensarlo un poco, aceptó. Quien sabe, podría llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Estaban frente a frente, cuatro atacantes y tres defensas, como era costumbre. Los atacantes tendrían un par de oportunidades para intentar hacer la mayor cantidad de goles posibles, luego cambiarían de posición.

Aoyama esperaba junto a Shindou a que este diera inicio a la práctica, frente a él, Ichino tenía los ojos puestos en Shindou. Intercambiaron miradas confirmando que el plan se mantenía en pie y ahora más que nunca debían estar atentos, nadie sospecharía si dos compañeros se chocan y caen al suelo uno sobre el otro en el medio de un partido, es algo normal que puede suceder, pero ellos sabían que no podían permitir el más mínimo rose entre su capitán y el defensa al cual apreciaban tanto. Kidou hizo sonar el silbato.

Ichino no apartaba su mirada de él, a cada momento se volvía más intensa, al igual que su defensa. Shindou intentaba de todas formas liberarse de él, pero no lo lograba, no recordaba cómo había terminado arrinconado en un extremo del campo, sin poder encontrar una brecha para escapar. En un descuido del menor logró patear la pelota entre sus piernas, conectado su pase con Aoyama, quien apenas lo recibió, corrió hacia el gol. Antes de que pudiera trazar una trayectoria en su mente, Kirino nubló su visión, quitándole la pelota. Shindou aprovechó un descuido de Ichino y corrió en dirección a Kirino. Aoyama no podía hacer nada, sería sospechoso que marcara a alguien de su propio equipo, ya Ichino se encontraba muy lejos como para llegar a tiempo. Su plan había fallado. O tal vez no. Kirino retrocedió, aún en posesión de la pelota, dándole lugar a Hikaru, el cual puso fin a los planes de Shindou. Ambos, Aoyama e Ichino, suspiraron aliviados. Como último intento, Ryouma trató de robarle la pelota a Kirino, pero este no se dejó, poniéndole fin al primero intento de gol del equipo de atacantes.

La práctica transcurrió normalmente, por desgracia su plan no funcionó a la perfección, Shindou logró robarle la pelota a Kirino en tres ocasiones, pero, comparados a sus intentos frustrados, gracias a la marcación de Ichino y de vez en cuando, Hikaru, podría decirse que hicieron un gran trabajo. El plan continuó en los vestuarios. Se había vuelto un poco más difícil ya que los armarios de Shindou y Kirino estaban uno al lado del otro, para su suerte, Tenma eligió ese momento para despejar algunas dudas, por lo cual Kirino terminó de vestirse mientras Shindou ayudaba al mediocampista.

Luego de ponerse la mochila al hombro, Ichino se acercó a Kirino, aprovechando que Shindou aún estaba lejos. Al ver que el mayor no se percató de su presencia, ya que estaba concentrado revisando el interior de su mochila, aclaró un poco su garganta haciéndose notar y recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su superior.

—¿Qué pasa Ichino?

—Queríamos saber si podemos volver juntos a casa. —Kirino vió por sobre su hombro como Aoyama se asomaba a lo lejos para poder oír su respuesta.

—Claro que sí. —Sonrió—. Pero creo que vivimos en direcciones diferentes, ¿no? —cuestionó, cruzándose la mochila al hombro.

—No importa. —Saltó Aoyama, apoyándose en el hombro de Ichino, haciendo con que este se inclinara hacia un costado—. Podemos caminar juntos hasta que tengamos que separarnos.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos.

El vestuario estaba casi vacío. Tenma le agradecía a Shindou el haberse tomado un tiempo para ayudarlo, luego comenzó a vestirse rápido, ya que Shinsuke lo esperaba para volver a casa.

Shindou comenzaba a sacarse la camiseta cuando notó su ausencia. El _locker_ a su derecha estaba cerrado y su mochila tampoco estaba a la vista, ¿se habría ido? Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y lo vio, saliendo por la puerta.

—¡Kirino! —gritó, su intención era simplemente llamarle la atención, no asustarlo, pero a juzgar por la reacción de su amigo, que tropezó y casi cae al suelo, claramente había hecho lo contrario.

—¿Qué sucede Shindou? —Lo miraba asustado, con una mano sobre su pecho, intentando calmarse luego del susto que le habían proporcionado.

—¿Dónde ibas?

—¿A casa…? Vamos a volver juntos —dicho esto, abrió un poco más la puerta, dejando ver a Ichino y Aoyama.

—¿Casa? Tenemos un trabajo que entregar la próxima clase, íbamos a volver a casa juntos para terminarlo, ¿recuerdas?

Le llevó unos segundos procesar la información, era cierto, iba a quedarse en casa de Shindou para terminar un proyecto pendiente, se le había olvidado. Su mirada oscilaba entre sus juniors, quienes se mantenían a su lado, esperando una respuesta de su parte, y Shindou, quien comenzaba a cambiarse. Tenma y Shinsuke se despidieron y dejaron el vestuario, haciendo con que Kirino reaccionara.

—Podemos volver los cuatro juntos hasta que tengamos que separarnos. —Miró a Ichino y Aoyama, quienes intercambiaron miradas y luego le sonrieron, aceptando la propuesta—. Te esperamos en las escaleras.

No tuvo tiempo de negarse ya que su amigo cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera protestar. Estaba solo en el vestuario. Mientras terminaba de arreglarse el uniforme, se cuestionaba como iba a hacer para caminar quien sabe cuántas cuadras junto a aquellos dos chicos que al parecer, habían sacado el día para molestarlo. Aún no entendía que estaba sucediendo, trataba de recordar algún momento en el cual hubiera sido duro con alguno de ellos, o ambos, pero nada le venía a la mente. Aunque formaran parte de equipos diferentes, siempre se preocupó por saber si necesitaban algo o si tenían alguna duda respecto al equipo. No había razón para que lo trataran así. Otra cosa que le molestaba era que en todo el día, el único momento que había pasado junto a Kirino fue cuando salieron de clase para ir a la práctica. En el receso, Ichino y Aoyama fueron a buscarlo para que almorzaran juntos, luego, cuando quiso ayudarlo a calentar antes de entrar al campo, no pudo, ya que Kirino decidió hacerlo con otros miembros. No pretendía hablarle mientras intentaba superar su defensa y anotar un gol, pero ni eso pudo hacer, a no ser por tres intentos victoriosos de robarle la pelota casi no interactuó con Kirino en el partido de práctica, debido, en gran parte, a la marcación de Ichino. Tampoco pudo preguntarle cómo estaba mientras se cambiaban, ya que Tenma le había pedido ayuda y, para cuando se vio libre, él ya se estaba yendo, ignorando por completo que volverían juntos a casa esa tarde. Llegó a pensar que Kirino lo estaba ignorando, pero ¿por qué? Eran mejores amigos y estaba seguro de que no le había dado razones para hacerlo. Definitivamente se trataba de algo más.

Se detuvo en seco centímetros antes de llegar a la puerta. Habían sucedido varias cosas que no hacían sentido, pero ahora, luego de ordenarlas en su mente y preguntarse varias veces el por qué, percibió algo. Kirino no lo estaba ignorando, simplemente no había podido acercarse a él por que algo se lo impedía, o mejor, dos personas: Ichino y Aoyama.

Las puertas de la entrada al club se abrieron. Kirino e Ichino, que estaban sentados en las escaleras, se dieron vuelta, Aoyama, que estaba unos escalones más abajo, de pie frente a ellos, levantó la mirada. Al verlos se detuvo en la entrada, los observaba serio. Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora quienes tenían miedo de encontrar su mirada e intentaban esconder su rostro eran ellos, sus dos "enemigos". Kirino se levantó, miró a ambos chicos y les hizo seña para que lo siguieran. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente colocó ambas manos en su cintura y sonrió.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Shindou lo miró confundido. Aoyama e Ichino intentaban esconder sus rostros ruborizados—. Es una historia graciosa.

En el vestuario, Ichino y Aoyama explicaron su interpretación de la escena que habían presenciado el día anterior, como supusieron que Shindou estaba acosando a Kirino y que era su deber protegerlo a toda costa, explicando su plan para evitar que ambos estuvieran cerca el uno del otro. Kirino no dejaba de reír mientras que Shindou se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano. Ichino y Aoyama, ruborizados a más no poder, se disculpaban sin parar.

—¿Les explicaste que fue lo que realmente sucedió? —preguntó mirando a su compañero.

—Me pareció que tú serías el más indicado para hacerlo. —Sonrió.

Shindou suspiró, acto seguido se levantó y comenzó a recrear la escena. Explicó con detalles cada cosa que hicieron, desde que llegaron al vestuario hasta que comenzaron a cambiarse, siendo Shindou quien terminó primero ya que Kirino no dejaba de hablar y, en vez de hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, dejaba de vestirse para contarle algo nuevo. En un momento, cuando Shindou volteó a decirle algo, se resbaló y cayó sobre Kirino, este último gritó y poco después, ambos entraron a la habitación.

—Estoy seguro de que pisé algo. —Miraba el suelo buscando el objeto.

—Y eso fue lo que… —no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por un grito que venía de debajo del banco donde estaba sentado.

—Aquí está. —Shindou se asomó sobre el banco, alzando en su mano derecha un objeto naranja, hecho de plástico.

—¿Ese no es…? —Aoyama analizó el objeto antes de voltear a ver a Ichino.

—El juguete de mi perro.

Las mejillas de Ichino tomaron un color aún más rojo que antes. Luego de pedirle disculpas a Shindou mientras Kirino y Aoyama reían sin parar, recuperó el juguete que había perdido el día anterior.

Los cuatro siguieron juntos su camino hasta que tuvieron que separarse, pero antes de hacerlo, Shindou hizo que Ichino prometiera tener más cuidado con sus pertenencias para que malentendidos como el del día anterior no se volvieran a repetir. El menor asintió, se disculpó una vez más y luego de despedirse, retomaron su camino a casa.


End file.
